princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuya Tokugawa
Kazuya Tokugawa (徳川カズヤ, Tokugawa Kazuya) is a High School 2nd year participating in the U-17 camp. One year ago, he was beaten by Byoudouin and has had to crawl his way back up from the Loser. Even though he's quite taciturn, he is unexpectedly quite caring of his upperclassmen. Background Introduced as a new rival in the sequel series to Prince of Tennis called New Prince of Tennis. He seems to possess the same effect on people as Yukimura as mentioned by Kirihara Akaya as he froze Kirihara just by glaring at him (in the anime it was Echizen who is frozen). He was shown to be able to return five tennis balls at one time as practice with relative ease. He is portrayed as an intimidating person and he belongs to the first court, which means he is one of the strongest second-stringers. He was defeated at the camp last year by Byōdōin Hōō and restlessly aims to exact revenge against him. He along with Irie Kanata, Oni Jūjiro and Tanegashima Shūji are the four High Schoolers who are far stronger than 2nd Stringer level and the rest of the 2nd Stringer High Schoolers despite being introduced as 2nd Stringers. It is revealed that the latter two were in fact Top 10 members who chose to stay behind and that Irie chose to not become a 1st Stringer and stay behind to strengthen the camp. Echizen Ryoma challenges him at the beginning of camp instead of playing his arranged match against a fellow middle schooler) and loses dramatically. Tokugawa advises him to go train with the Drunken Coach. Appearance Tokugawa is very tall like the majority of the High Schoolers. He has very dark blue hair and has a parting on the right side that covers part of his left eye. He is shown to be quite slim, and his eyes are brown (grayish blue in the anime). He has only been seen with a serious facial expression, and has never been shown to so much as a smile. Personality Tokugawa has a very tunneled vision when it comes to rivals up until Echizen Ryoma arrived as he recognized Ryoma's abilities the first time they played. His tunneled vision is aimed at Byoudouin Houou. As the latter effortlessly defeated him last year as Tokugawa entered the U-17 Camp. Tokugawa practices Aerobics everynight in one of the halls of the camp and even showed the excellent level of balance as to be able to balance his whole body upside down on just three fingers. Tokugawa like Tezuka, rarely shows any sort of emotions in his facial expressions and Tokugawa is yet to be seen smiling. Tokugawa's main reason for training so hard is to defeat Byoudouin as he tells Ryoma as the two of them practice that Byoudouin is person he wants to defeat even if he dies. He is shown to be somewhat close to Oni Juujiro as the latter gives him encouragement after Byoudouin taunts him upon his return from his Foreign Expedition. In the manga, when Ryoma returns from the mountains, Tokugawa begins to open up to Ryoma during their rally, before Byoudouin disturbs it. This can be seen as a repeat relationship of Tezuka and Ryoma. History One Year Prior To The Storyline It is revealed by Tokugawa after he finishes practising with Echizen that while he was a 1st Year High Schooler he was amongst the strongest of his age. He had not lost a match until he met Byoudouin Houou. During this time, Byoudouin Houou completely crushes him. It was shown that Byoudouin severely injured Tokugawa in flashbacks. However, he was able to make a recovery and become a member of the Court 1 when he returned from the mountain training. It is unknown when, but during this time, he went to train in the Mountains with the Drunken Coach. It is assumed that he was chosen to complete a special mission, just like Echizen, Oshitari Kenya, Kei Tanishi did in the current year of the storyline. When he heard the alarm go off at the camp due to Kei, he smirked. He knew about the mission somehow. U-17 Camp He was introduced in the storyline on the middle schoolers first day of the U-17 Camp, when they were challenging players who were at that time members of the 12th Court. Echizen Ryoma demanded a match from him not knowing he was from the 1st Court, but Echizen froze after seeing his eyes. Tokugawa is then later seen rallying with five balls at once with Oni Juujirou. It is at this time, that Echizen Ryoma and Tooyama Kintaro decide to wander away from the other Middle Schoolers and disturb several other High Schoolers before disrupting Oni and Tokugawa's practice and challenge them as they notice the two High Schoolers were rallying with 5 balls at once. Ryoma challenges Tokugawa while Kintaro takes on Oni. At first, the super rookies appear to be pressuring the two who are amongst the best High Schoolers in the camp, however, Oni and Tokugawa then realize that the Middle School freshman are worth being taken seriously and crush them, leaving the super rookies exhausted. Afterwards, Tokugawa advises them to go and train with the Drunken Coach Mifune at the top of the mountains. Team Shuffle Tokugawa can then be seen watching the Team Shuffle between the 5th Court and 3rd Court with Tanegashima Shuuji when the match reaches Singles 2 and the two go on to recognize the great abilities of Tezuka and later during Singles 1 comment on Irie Kanata as he toys with Atobe Keigo. Shortly after the Team Shuffle he and the rest of camp are there to witness the return of the 27 Middle Schoolers and the shock defeat that the 2nd Court were defeated almost effortlessly by the Middle Schoolers, resulting in the 2nd Court being entirely replaced by 27 Middle Schoolers who lost their tie-breaks and trained in the mountains. U-17 Camp Revolution Like Echizen Ryoma, Tokugawa lost at some point in the camp as he states that he has also trained with the Drunken Coach from the mountains. Tokugawa is amongst the 2nd Stringers chosen to challenge a member of the Top 10 of the All-Japan Juniors upon their arrival from their Foreign Expedition. Tokugawa is then present at the main courts to find out the major upset that middle schoolers defeated No.s 11-19. Tokugawa then tests Echizen's improvement by rallying with 5 balls at a time with him. Which Echizen does with ease. The two then rally with 10 balls, showing their skill. As they finish practising together, they are noticed by Byoudouin who was likely to have been watching them. He aims an extremely powerful serve at the unguarded Echizen however Tokugawa jumps into the path of the serve which pummels him to the floor. Byoudouin serves more dangerous balls at them and the dodge, as one of them breaks the wall behind them. Luckily Echizen Ryoga arrives to return the last shot from Byoudouin and saves the already exhausted from training Tokugawa. Byoudouin then leaves after staring down each of them. After being rescued by Ryoga, he goes off to do aerobics training within the camp by himself before the night is out, showing his restless training method in order to defeat Byoudouin. Genius 10 Challenge It has been revealed in chapter 100 that Tokugawa is scheduled to play the last match of the Genius 10 Challenge, in round 7 against his archrival Byodoin. He will play his match after Ryoma and Ryoga have their match. He is the only high schooler and 2nd Stringer to be part of the Genius 10 matchups after the new rota was decided at the end of the U-17 Camp Revolution where No.s 11-19 were all replaced by Middle Schoolers. He along with the vast majority of the camp bare witness to the matches between the Middle Schoolers who challenge No.s 10-2 in the Player Shuffle. When it is Tokugawa's turn for his match, he surprises the audience that he has mastered the Glowing Shot. It was also revealed thorugh flashbacks that Oni and Irie have been training him for his rematch against Byodoin. He made a promise to them that he will become the No. 1 U-17 All Japan Representaive in return for what they have done for him. He becomes much more confident in his rematch. With an intense match going on, the two duel until the score reaches 3-3. At Tokugawa's service game, he managed to get a service ace, which surprises both Duke and Byodoin. Other high schoolers are amazed at Tokugawa's development. With four consecutive service aces, he brings the score to 4-3, in his favour. It was revealed by Byodoin, that Tokugawa has obtained The Divine Path of the Asura. The match quickly passes by with the match reaching 6-6. Tokugawa ends up leading with 6-5. He intends to hit a Glowing Shot to win the set only for Byodoin to reveal a similar version of Kijin Aura (his is in the form of a skeleton pirate). Byodoin hits a ball to the wall behind Tokugawa and the impact causes an explosion, causing Tokugawa to collapse (from the explosion). Oni explains that he was planning on passing down all of his techniques to Tokugawa to elevate him to The Divine Path of the Asura, but did not notice that he strengthened Byodoin in the process as well. Tokugawa wins the first set 7-6 since the ball that caused an explosion was out. Despite that, the audience comments that Byoudouin was superior and is worried about Tokugawa. Byoudouin starts attacking with his tennis from another dimension and takes the second set 6-0. Byoudouin keeps attacking and goes through the cycle of knocking Tokugawa unconscious and waking him up again. In a flashback, Oni and Irie explain to him how Black Hole works. It requires a very well-trained body and comes with severe side effects, so it can only be used for 30 minutes. However it does stop every shot. Tokugawa managed to hit a Black Hole and scores a point. Tokugawa uses Black Hole to catch up to Byoudouin, the score is now tied at 3-3 in the final set. Byoudouin tries to overcome Black Hole with various techniques, B'ull Fighting of the Spanish', Phoenix of Egypt, and Pirates of the World, but without success. Ryoga and Ryoma are rallying with 15 balls. Ryoga hears a sound from the other court and comments on how Tokugawa blocked Byoudouin's Glowing Shot the previous night, saying that playing this soon would be dangerous, but also that he thinks Tokugawa is level-headed enough not to do so. Ryoma remembers Tokugawa's words about how badly he wants to defeat Byoudouin and rushes to the main court. Tokugawa is coughing blood. Byoudouin explains that his (Destructive) Glowing Shot from the previous night injured Tokugawa and that it reduced the time Black Hole could be used. Byoudouin recognizes Tokugawa as a threat and confirms that Tokugawa has indeed become too strong. Oni and Irie are angry with/disappointed in Tokugawa for risking an injury for Ryoma's sake, which Tokugawa justifies by saying that he couldn't let Ryoma's talent go to waste. Tokugawa collapses just as Ryoma arrives. Ryoma essentially challenges Byoudouin and Byoudouin says he'll take care of him once he's through with Tokugawa. Ryoma responds "I'd like to see you try". Tokugawa begs Ryoma not to but in because he still wants to defeat Byoudouin on his own. The match resumes on Tokugawa's match point. Byoudouin serves and even though he's now unconscious again, Tokugawa manages to return it. Byoudouin decides it's time to end Tokugawa once and for all and hits a GS at him. Ryoma recollects about how this is happening because Tokugawa saved him and is about to step in. When Ryoma gets disqualified, Tokugawa collapses with Oni and Irie beside him. Tokugawa wakes up in the infirmary. Oni explains what happened and that the 2nd String only managed to win the first match and nothing else. He also says that Ryoma got booted, but that Byoudouin made a face Oni had never seen him make before. He then tells Tokugawa to rest up and that Tokugawa will definitely win next time. After all the matches are over, Ryoma and Ryoga leave for the US, Tokugawa was accepted as the new No. 4 All Japan Representative. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Unofficial Playing Style and Techniques He is first shown in action when effortlessly rallying with 5 balls with Oni Juujiro. His skill is evident as he was able to ovewhelm Echizen Ryoma upon the latters arrival at the camp and is the No.1 2nd Stringer within the camp according to the list shown just before the 1st Stringers arrive. Tokugawa is a left-handed player as well as an All Rounder. 10 Ball Strike Tokugawa like a select amount of members within the camp, has the high level of skill to be able to rally with 10 balls at once. Glowing Shot Glowing Shot is a powerful serve used by initially Byōdōin Hōō. It is so powerful it was capable of knocking out Tokugawa and causing a wall behind him to crack. Tokugawa shows he is capable of using this when he plays Byodoin for the No.1 badge. Divine Path of the Asura This state has a variety of effects on his serves, namely increased speed, increased spin and the ability for the ball to pass through the opponent's racket. Black Hole Black Hole draws power from a different dimension. The effect is it is capable of scrapping away the space and stop shots. Anime Only Rainbow Serve In the anime, Tokugawa's wrist will turn into the colors of the rainbow when he prepares to serve. It is also super fast and difficult to return. U-17 StatsNew Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 Speed - 4.5: He has a high level of kinetic vision and as such, has a fast reaction speed to the ball. From now on, he needs further leg strength training. Power - 4.5: If he would have one part to develop, it would be his leg strength. If he would like to be able to use even higher level techniques, he requires strengthening of his griping power. Stamina - 4.5: Compared to last year, his stamina has increased considerably. In addition to the normal camp training menu, every morning and evening he diligently does endurance training in his own free time. All that's left is learning to implement better pacing into his training. Mental - 4.5: He has a strong force of will. However, after suffering a humiliating defeat from Byoudouin, if he was left with some cowering feelings from that, it can probably be fatal. Technique - 4.5: Being able to hit 10 balls at once is indicative of his extraordinary ball control. He is the type to have good balance. Kurobe Memo: After suffering a major setback, to be able to easily hit 10 balls at once shows his rapid growth. The biggest question at hand right now is if he took severe damage when Byoudouin launched an attack at his abdomen. Personal Information *Favourite Drink: Tea *Hobby: Yachting and Snowboarding *Committee: Student Council President *Favorite Color: Ultramarine *Favorite Food: Traditional Japanese Food (Especially Natto), Protein *Thing he wants most: A new board (snowboard) *Thing you're bad at: Carbonated Drinks *Specialty outside of tennis: Waking up Early, Fingerstand while upside down Quotes *お前前とは戦う予感がしていた Relationships Ryoma Echizen Ryoma and Kazuya seem to share a rivalry similar to what Ryoma and Tezuka have during their time in Seigaku. Kazuya seems to make Ryoma aim higher than his current skill level. Kazuya takes on the role of Ryoma's mentor at the U-17 camp. It was stated in the New Prince of Tennis Fanbook 10.5 that Tokugawa had always wanted a younger brother and therefore took a liking to Ryoma. However, since his favorite Ryoma became more attentive to Echizen Ryoga, a burning sense of rivalry with Ryoga had developed. Jujiroh Oni & Irie Kanata Since Tokugawa's first year at the camp, he has been on good terms with the two of them. They both decided to stay back at the camp, not only to strengthen the camp, but to train Tokugawa to help him defeat Byodoin. In return for their training, Tokuagwa has promised to become No.1 of the All Japan Representatives. Hoo Byodoin Byodoin was the first person to defeat Kazuya in an official tennis match by violent methods effortlessly. Tokugawa has trained relentlessly to defeat him for all the injuries he has sustained. Trivia Character Trivia *Tokugawa has been living abroad since he was 5 years old. *During his time abroad, Tokugawa was not particularly aware of either Atobe Keigo or Echizen Ryoma. *Since he has always wanted a little brother, he has taken a liking to Ryoma. Recently, however, it seems like he has lost his favorite Ryoma over to Ryoga. As a result a burning sense of rivalry with Ryoga has developed. *Tokugawa has been playing tennis since he was 5 years old and spent many days abroad training hoping to become a professional. Golden Age 68 *Despite being a second year high school student, he has a Large Motorcycle license. Pair Puri Volume 9 **In Japan, 16-year-olds can legally obtain a Small Motorcycle license, but only 18-year-olds or older can acquire a Large Motorcycle license. *With strength that 2nd stringers can't keep up with, Tokugawa is the center of the crowd of veteran tennis players. *Tokugawa was staying in Paris when he was called into the U-17 camp. *Tokugawa is the only 2nd stringer high schooler scheduled to play against one of the top 10 1st Stringers. Other Trivia *It can be speculated that he is rich like Atobe from all his abroad training trips and his favorite hobby. *Tokugawa has similar traits to Yukimura: **Both were undefeated until they met Byodoin (Tokugawa), and Echizen (Yukimura); **Both have played tennis since a very young age: 5 (Tokugawa) and 4 (Yukimura); **Both are known to be quite strong: Tokugawa is known to be the the strongest 2nd stringer while Yukimura was the only Middle Schooler chosen to be involved in the inital challenge to the 1st String. *Tokugawa also has a similar role as Tezuka: **Both would only observe Echizen and only later (after a match) would they open up to Echizen and teach him many things. Since Tezuka left, Tokugawa has filled in the role of "top rival" for Ryoma to want to defeat and is a mentor to Ryoma. **Both have similar personalities. They both are always serious and barely smile. **They both have the initials TK (Tezuka Kunimtisu; Tokugawa Kazuya) *Even though Tokugawa and Byodoin do not get along, they do have a few similarities: **They both lost in their first year of the camp; **They both were chosen for the sake capture mission (Tokugawa likely since he knew about it in the current year); **They both have trained relentlessly to defeat the one person who has defeated them in an official match: Oni (Byodoin), and Byodoin (Tokugawa); **They both have been travelling abroad for tennis training; **They both want(ed) to become the No. 1 All Japan Representative (Byodoin previous year and currently holds, while current year for Tokugawa); **They both like tea (Tokugawa likes any tea while Byodoin likes Green Tea); *If Tokugawa's first name Kazuya, was jumbled around, it would spell out "Yakuza". *Tokugawa is the most featured high schooler in New Prince of Tennis merchandise. *Tokugawa is the only tennis player Byodoin has encountered twice. Everyone else Byodoin has defeated were either traumatized or never touched tennis again. Gallery Kazuya smiling.JPG|Tokugawa smiling 1508201_573984296003937_1630516611_n.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:Left-Handed Category:2nd Year High School Category:All-Rounder Category:1st Stringer